The Pheonix Queens
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Emma saw the power Jean Grey possessed with the Pheonix inside her. She desired to have that warmth in her or was it something more...


Yes I know this is yuri and if you don't like girl on girl don't read but these is a point to this story so if your still here I hope you enjoy the story. Also this is my first Mature story so I hope I don't screw up too much.

"The Pheonix Queens"

* * *

(This is during the Dark Pheonix arc and when Jean Grey is The Black Queen of the Hellfire/Inner Circle)

Jean was once a member of the X-Men and in love with Scott Summers. Now she is under the control of the alien entity called "The Pheonix". It was a guardian of a crystal that was the cause of a war. Soon the being grew bored and began to explore her host more and eventually grew out of control. She turned her back on her love and the X-Men and became the Black Queen of a group of mutants called the Hellfire Club. Jean did not care much for the others except for a woman known as Emma Frost aka the White Queen.

At first she felt like Emma was a like a friend to talk to sometimes when bored. The Pheonix told Emma about how good it felt to have new experiences in her life and always Emma listened to her story. Emma at first acted like she liked Jean so she would not get into trouble with her superiors. Soon the girls began to feel something more between them both.

One night Jean was in her room sleeping when Pheonix sense someone was walking to her and prepared to attack when her eyes looked into Emma's.

"Jean I'm sorry for bothering you this late at night but I need to talk you about something that's been on my mind lately."

Emma sat down on the bed and sighed as she began to speak. "Can I ask you something?" Jean seemed confused but spoke "Sure what is it?"

"How does it feel to have Pheonix inside you, to feel the embrace of the being and it's power, does it feel good?"

Jean thought long about the question and gave her the answer. "It feels like I have become a new woman with a new lease on my life!"

Emma was happy about the question and drew closer to her body. "Good but can I ask a favor of you Jean?" Jean was about to speak but Emma took her hand and moved her fingers up and down her black corset. "I want to feel your heat Pheonix, to become warm like you and have the energy as powerful as the sun!" Emma drew her lips on Jean and gave a peck.

"What I'm saying is can you make me a part of you?" At first Jean did not want to do this after all Jean was not fond of women like that but Pheonix liked the idea and it was something new she had never explored before. Jean drew Emma closer and began to kiss back with heat. Emma licked Jean's neck causing her to shiver in pleasure. Jean drew her hands in Emma's hair and licked her lips. "Why do you want to be with me White Queen?" Emma thought about the question and responded "I feel so cold and have not had any luck with men. You feel so warm and your body looks so good to me not to mention I want to feel the Pheonix give me the same joy brought to you Jean."

Jean and Emma locked lips and sucked on their tounges and felt each other up. Emma began to untie her white corset and remove the rest of her clothing.

Pheonix enjoyed the show and moved her hands up her legs and kissed them. Frost felt like so happy and was on cloud 9 as Jean continued her game.

Jean went to her breasts and sucked on them slowly causing Frost to moan and whimper. Jean smirked and continued to milk her cream-skined lover.  
Emma grew hungry and moved on Jean's black corset to feel her cheeks forcing a gasp out of the red-head.

Emma took the corset and panties off her partner and licked her belly. Jean sucked on the fingers and toes making Emma's body to squirm and pleasure.

"Oh god Jean I feel so warm right now!" Their passion grew as they began to ride each other and switched positions every so often.

Emma drew her fingers inside Jean and a loud scream came in responce. Jean returned the favor as both women drew closer to a climax.

Jean and Emma hugged each other and began their final stage in their act of love. Emma kissed Jean's breasts and Jean did the same as they moaned together.

Eventually they both came together as Jean fell on Emma's body as they both enjoyed the sex. "You were very good Emma and this was quite a fun experience but are you sure about accepting me into your body. I am fire and you are ice so I might destory you Emma." Emma brought her hand to Jean's face reassuring her this was what she wanted.

"Pheonix you do realize that fire and ice may counteract each other, they also can create a new land area so yes I want you to fill my body take control of me!"

Jean smiled and Pheonix drew out of her body and lightened up the room. The entity poured some of it's energy into Emma causing pain to both of them. Soon Pheonix stopped and Emma fell on the bed knocked out. Jean was scared Pheonix killed Emma and tried to wake Emma up. "Oh no Emma I'm so sorry!"

Emma's body began to rise up and Emma's body was now covered in the same suit Dark Pheonix wears but colored in white.

"Oh don't be sorry and it's not Emma Frost anymore, now I am White Pheonix!" Jean grew a smile on her face and changed into her own costume.

"So how does it feel to become one with me and Jean?" Emma beamed and smirked with happy thoughts "It feels like we can change the world together!"

"Dark and White Pheonix, Black and White Queen, Mrs and Mrs Grey, I can't wait to explore this body with you Jean!"

They both gave each other a deep kiss and went to bed hands and bodies intertwined as they are now one! 

* * *

(So clear things up Emma was impressed by Dark Pheonix and desired that power and so she became White Pheonix. I know this does not make sense but it's yuri to begin with so it's not in cannon with the series it's just some random story I wanted to write lol)

Review and you get pizza :3 


End file.
